Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.174$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.174 = \dfrac{17.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.174} = 17.4\%$ $17.4$ per hundred = $17.4$ per cent = $17.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.